Talk:A Long Road to Fortune/Issue 37/@comment-4105222-20150321080206
2015 ALRTF COMMENT AHOOOOOOOY Wow, it feels like it's been ages since I've done this so now I'm afraid of getting it wrong. Commenting is like another writing process, except this one's easier since you're bouncing off something you just read. Yadda yadda, let's DO THIS. Apart from my own return to commentland, I also saw this as a return to a new ALRTF. And boy, you made the right decisions on this one. A new volume equals new characters, and even more insight into this lesser known place named Tenexpa. Diving back in to our regulars would've probably required more work, and you avoided that here. Then again I recall the joyous note you left Volume 6 to be and remembered what went on, so I wouldn't have struggled as much to return seeing them again. Still tho, you took a chance to go expand the cast of ALRTF here, and I do very much favor that... it just doesn't revolve around our friends in Tecpan, there are bigger worlds out there and fresh faces to still meet. We're getting to the meat of the material here, so here goes. It is a truly different take. Lucas, Alejandra, and Telma live in such a grimmer place. Of course, that is to be expected, as it is being ran by some unsavory types.... but jeez, you made me realize how amazing Tecpan is, even if you've already raised that bar last issue. I knew you were setting us up for something darker. I knew that happiness wasn't going to last. Tenexpa is a reminder of the grim reality estes Mexicanos are facing. Not that it's that bad. OK, it is; the young and able-bodied are condemned to serve a ruthless band of men and women with devilish intentions. Those who aren't able-bodied are left to their own bliss of ignorance. Jeez, this is the dark to Tecpan de Galeana's light. It is a new perspective, introduced in such a short time, and you played it out well with our friends Lucas, Alejandra and Telma. I feel like I know this place well already. That gossip bit, oh... jeez, I never thought I'd see it in an ALRTF issue. So much honesty, to the point that it's all fucked up. Ignorance is bliss, and it can turn into warped bliss at that. I am not surprised how those old women gossip, since it's so similar to my culture's old women; some wild shit be gettin thrown around and they eat it all up like it's the truth! Enough about that, though. What's gotten me riled here--and left me wanting for more--is the ending. Holy shit, Tecpan's been struck by darkness over our heads! I would have loved to know how it happened but I understand the suspense in that. This ending is our link to the last volume, the story that has been developed volumes past. That turned ugly fast. What of our two friends, Ashton and Yuri? What the fuck happened to Tecpan? Who were the casualties?! PBR, answer these questions soon.